Missions
by BloemEnchantix
Summary: 'I flew up to the night sky, leaving Alfea behind me. I knew this wasn't the smartest thing to do, and I knew that if I got caught I would seriously be in trouble, but I also knew it was worth it.'


**Hi to y'all!**

**This is my first story to publish on . I hope you'll like it. Most of the characters are from my version of the Winx next generation, and in the main story plot (which can be also seen in this author's note) will explain how it's possible there are enemies of the first Winx in it.^^ Here is the main plot:**

_**After everyone thought the ancesters were destroyed, there was still something left of them, and they wanted revenge on the whole magical dimension, and wanted it to be ruled by the evil, and not by the light anymore. When they finally earned enough power, they used it too give all the enemies of the first Winx a new chance to take over the magical dimension. They also decided too create another enemy, this time not from the Dragonfire but Energydragon, but their spell went wrong and the girl was by accident a fairy, exept for a witch. They lay her, when she was still a baby, on Zenith, near the palace, where Tecna and Timmy found her and decided to raise her. They called her Quiara. Later was Zenith attacked, and a farmer found the baby and raised her until she went too Alfea. The farmer called her Mieke, because she didn't know the real name of the baby. There she met 6 other fairies, and they formed the next Winx club. The first Winx enemies, all-reborn, were searching for the next Dragonfirefairy, Bloom's daugther, Bloem. When the enemies finally found her they were stronger then ever before... That's were it all begins.**_

**This story takes place in the first schoolyear on Alfea of the Winx's next generation. I think a few days after the first dance.**

* * *

><p>Bloem's POV:<p>

It was night, I guess around 1 AM. Everyone was still assleep. Exept for me. I looked at Mieke, my roommate, and it seemed like she hadn't noticed that I was awake. I stood up, and changed my pyjama's into some casual clothes, brushed my hair and putted on my make-up by using a quik spell. Luckily Mieke was still asleep. I walked to the door and silently leaved the dorm room. I knew if I was getting caught by Grizelda, I seriously would be in trouble, but Grizelda didn't knew a thing of what I was doing. I didn't even told my best friends about it, yet. I knew they would get to know sometime, but I decided to keep this secret for now.

I walked to the protection barrier, what was supposed to keep the school save from intuders, and transformed into my Magic Winx. I stretched my hands to the barrier, while using a spell to create a small passage, just big enough to let me getting trough it. I spreaded my wings and flied, feeling a night breeze stroking my hair. It obvisiously wasn't the first time I sneaked out of Alfea at night, and I knew that this wasn't really the smartest thing to do, and that I was putting myself in danger with this. But I also knew all that was worth it.  
>When being far away enough of Alfea I used a teleprtation spell and reached a huge building what looked like a mix of a castle and cloud tower. I landed quikly for the door and looked around if no one was seeing me. After that I flew up again, and without making any noise, I sneaked into the castle, by using, again, a spell. (I know what you're thingking, and yes, I use my magic for almost everything. Do you have trouble with that? No? Good.)<p>

I walked in a long corridor, knowing exactly what was on the end of it. But then I heared some noise coming to my way, and by the fact that it sounded as footsteps of some high heels, I snapped in my fingers, and turned invisible. I needed a place to hide and opened the first door I saw, entered the room, and closed it behind me again, leaving a little ajar. i looked trough it to see who was coming, and like I already had expected, I saw Icy walking only a few inches away from the room I was in. This time I was lucky, and she moved on walking, without paying any attention to me or the room.

The footsteps faded and I knew it was now or never. I leaved the room and walked to the door ad the end of the corridor, and slowly opened it, hoping no one was in there. I sneaked in, trying to make as less noise as possible. By looking around, I saw nobody else and thought I was alone. I sighed in relief and walked to one of the book shelves, filled with spellbooks. I took one of the books, opened it, while noticing I hadn't seen this one before. Like I already thought, there were lots of new spellbooks, which I didn't knew yet. To my surprise I heard some noise coming out from a dark corner of the libary. I startled and whispered sarcastically:

'Oh , great.'

Now I was getting into big trouble. The figure what had made the noise stepped a bit more out from the corner, holding a thick spellbook in it's hands, without looking up. To my big surprise I recognized it as one of the spellbooks coming from the royal libary of Domino, to be more specific, the libary of MY palace. I felt some angryness starting to come up. Without thinking about it, I putted the spellbook I was holding back in the bookshelf it came from, and walked to the figure, layed my hand on the spellbook it was reading and the figure looked up so I faced it.

'What are you doing with my spellbook.' I said angrily.

'Your spellbook?' asked the figure with an evil smirk.

Now I saw and knew who the figure was, and realized that I just had gotten into trouble with one of the most powerfull enemies the Magical dimension ever had. But like always, I didn't care about such a thing.

'Yes, MY spellbook. I'm pretty sure it comes from the royal libary of Domino, Fith bookshelf, seventh book.'

The figure kept looking at me with that smirk, making me only more angry. He letted a magical orb appaer in one of his hands to see who was the intruder of the libary, while in the other still holding the spellbook from my palace. I prepared for any coming fight by letting a fireball appear in my hand. But there was no attack coming from him, exept for throwing the orb at me, he asked, still without changing his face expression:

'And you are? I suspect I already know.'

'Me?' I said with a sarcastic smile. 'I'm Bloem, princess of Domino, fairy of the Dragon's flame. Surrender, and I won't attack.' I lifted the fireball a bit more up, ready to attack, but before I had the chance, my enemy started talking again.

'Just like I had expected, the royals from Domio are all the same, acting like they're fearless, and thinking they can take down all their enemies. But, usually not sneaking into the hideout of their enemies, trying to get their spellbooks back or even try to steal spellbooks form their enemies, by breaking a lot of Alfea's rules, and since you're a Magic winx fairy, it's not very uneasy to guess you go to Alfea.'

Now i was in seriously trouble, I was just getting caught at my, ehm... little spellbook addiction. Not knowing what to say I just said: 'I wasn't trying to steal spellbooks.'

Now my enemy almost laughed and said: 'Come on, I'm not that stupid. Even when you're getting caught, you still deny everything. But I didn't expect anything else, especially not from you.'

There was a little look of surprise in the eyes of my enemy, probaply because of my fearless acting, it only didn't last longer then maybe the half of a second. I still hadn't showed any fear and I wasn't going to.

'And YOU are calling someone else a spellbook thief. I think I'm the one who should call you a spellbook thief.'

Then I attacked, still not knowing I was getting in even more trouble then I thought I already was.

Mieke's POV:

I woke up with the feeling something was wrong. I didn't knew where it was coming from, but it just came and didn't wanted to go away again. I sat up and noticed my roommate wasn't in the dorm room anymore, the bed on the other side of the room was empty, and there was no trace of my roommate to find. Well, this was going to be a great start of my first schoolyear at Alfea. Bloem (my roommate and friend) dissapeard and was nowhere to find.

'Maybe she's just drinking some water or so.'

But some part of my mind didn't wanted to believe that. At moments like this, I wished Timothy was here. I know I only know him from a few days ago, but the fact we danced and had so much funny moments at the introduction ball, made me wanting him to be here, NOW. The sad thing was, it was in the middle of the night now, and I knew it would be a bit strange and impossible to go to Red Fountain, and then to say: 'Are you coming to help me looking for my roommate? She just dissapeard without a trace.' So I tried to get the thought of it out of my mind, and go look for her myself.

I slipped into some slippers and puuted a bathrobe over my pyjamas. Then I reached for my glasses and putted them on. I didn't know where exactly I should start searching, but the living room of the appartment I shared with six other fairies, was a great option. Maybe she coulden't sleep and went there for some reason.

I walked on the tips of my toes to the living room, while trying not to wake anyone else up. Like I already thought, there was no Bloem in the living room. But where else could she be in the middle of the night? I had no idea.

Bloem's POV:

My just thrown fireball was easily catched by my enemy, and he grinned.

'You don't make a chance againt me in a fight, Bloem.'

'Let's see that.' I said and shot a beam of Dragenfire magic at him. In responce he lifted one of his hands up, and my attack immediatly dissapeard. I had to think of something better to beat him, for some reason it was just like he knew which attacks I was going to use, what wasn't really a good thing.

'But if you're so sure about wanting a fight, fine. Now I'll show you what I got!'

Before I knew it, my enemy had an spell in his hands, and i was sure it was aimed at me. and before I only had the chance to create a shield or do anything else to protect myself, I was hit and fell on the ground. I tried to get up, but a magical orb hitted me when I was only standing half and threw me against one of the book shelves. My enemy walked a little colser and held a fireball near my face.

'Still not giving up?' he asked, again with an evil grin on his face.

'Never' I said

'I hope you know at who you're talking. I'm Valtor and I will be the most powerfull wizard of the whole magical dimension. Correction; I already am. And you won't get in my way.'

'You hope and dream.' I said. 'And should I be afraid by now?' I tried to look as fearless as was possible, while knowing I wasn't that fearless anymore at the moment. Valtor took a step back and the fireball in his hand disappeard. I wanted to attack again, but some sort of magical cage appeard around me.

'You're powers can be usefull.'

'And you think I will use them to take over the universe or so? Well, then you thought wrong.'

Valtor laughed. 'I never said that. However,you're just the kind of magical being who would always try to refuse to make real use of your powers.'

'That's not my problem.' I said, letting a sarcastic smile appear on my face.

'Oh yes it is. But I know a way to convince you from it. Just think about all the great things you could do. But you're a fairy, and fairies are just always trying to help others.'

'So what? If you have trouble with that I repeat, It is still not my problem.'

'Just think about it, and don't even try to do anything stupid while I am away.' Valtor turned around and walked out of the libary. When I was sure he was away, I said to myself:

'I won't. I'll only do smart things.'

Mieke's POV:

I had to think faster, it was already half an hour ago, and still no trace of Bloem. I had searched on all of the places in, and around Alfea I could think of. Bloem still wasn't back, and now I could almost say for sure she wasn't on Alfea. Since Bloem was the Dragonfire fairy, the word 'trouble' kept coming back to my mind. Then I thought about what Faragonda told the whole school yesterday. At least, about the part I wasn't sleeping. I always fall asleep under speeches. Especially speeches from teachers, and from headmasters. I only heard the words: The, school, danger, no idea, hideout and evil. I think the word 'the' wouldn't have helped me in my search, but the other words… I decided to go back to me and Bloem's room. Maybe there were marks of a fight on her side of the room, I know it would be very unlikely, because you don't stay asleep when your roommate is in the middle of a magical fight in the same room, but just to be sure…. Like I already expected, no fight marks. Exept for that, I found something totally different. A spellbook. Now you think, what's so special about that, Alfea has a library filled with spellbooks. But this one wasn't from Alfea. To be clearer, from a totally different planet. I'm not talking about Domino, cause when there was a book from Domino in Bloem's room it wouldn't be strange at all, she is the princess of that planet. But this one was from a planet I only heard a few times of before. It saw it on the news. And the thing what scared me the most, it was on the news about missing spellbooks and other magical things….. It just coulden't be, not Bloem! She was a fairy, she wanted to become a true protection fairy! She even told me about that and looked pretty sure about it. Bloem just coulden't be the spellbook thief. But the chance was big now I had found this, I hate to admit it, but it was a REALLY big chance. I needed to find out if it was really Bloem. I just had to know it.

I went to the Alfea library, again being very silent, so no one would hear me. I grabbed a book with searching spells in it, and tried to find a spell, what was easy enough to do for a Magic Winx fairy. Then I transformed, took the book with me, and flew to the protection barrier around the school, leaving Alfea behind me. Now I had to find a way to get out of the barrier. This was going to be a problem, but I was lucky this time. While flying around to find a weak point, so I could try to make a passage in the barrier, I found a hole in it. I had no idea why there was a hole in the barrier Grizelda and faragonda told us from it was so strong, but, at this point it didn't matter anyway. No time to think about it. I flew trough the hole I just found. Now it was time to use the spell. I never had used that many spells to do things, but this one was pretty easy. Now I only needed to follow a light orb to Bloem. That was also what I did. I took to the night sky, feeling the cold night breeze on my face.

'_Let's go and find Bloem._' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and please review, so I can see what you think about it. Maybe you can even give some ideas for the next chapter. I'll try to update soon^^<strong>


End file.
